onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wanze
| image= | jname=ワンゼ| rname=''Wanze''| ename=Wanze| first=Chapter 367; Episode 257| affltion=CP7| ocupation=Chef; Government Agent| jva=Yasuhiro Takato| }} Wanze is a member of CP7 whom Sanji encountered on the Puffing Tom during the Water 7/Enies Lobby arc. Appearance Wanze has an almost permanent smile on his face even when he's afraid or mad. He also has white fluffy hair and bucktoothed, with spiral-designs on his cheek. Wanze wears a black shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest, a yellow scarf, black pants with an orange belt, and roller skates. The back of his jacket reads "MAD". After getting hit by Sanji's Parage Shot, Wanze's face is molded into something that resembles a stereotypical bishōnen (bizarrely, he finds this form ugly). His face changes back to its former appearance after a kick to his torso from Sanji. Personality He often acts in a whimsical or uncontrolled manner to mislead his enemies into underestimating him. This is a mistake, since he is a powerful warrior with incredible reflexes. He becomes dizzy when he sees spirals, such as Sanji's eyebrow. He is short-tempered and doesn't like to be bothered. Overall, Wanze is not that bright. He hardly changes his facial expression (the "dumb" smile) even when he claims to be scared, which often annoys and provokes his enemies. However, he did get mad when Sanji changed into a bishonen and claimed to be mutilated. Abilities and Powers Wanze is CP7's melee fighting expert. He fights on roller skates, and can make ramen noodles by eating flour and using his nose hairs to cut it, something everyone who sees this finds utterly disgusting and refuses to eat it. Despite this, Sanji declares that Wanze is not fit to be a cook, due to Wanze being wasteful and disrespectful towards food. He is quite analytical, as he was able to figure out Sanji's weakness (in that immobilizing his legs makes him powerless) after fighting with him for only a few minutes. He fights Sanji with his "Ramen Kenpo" (noodle style), shooting ramen out of his nose and using them in various other ways, as well as using kitchen knives as darts and swords. At one point he uses this ramen to make a battle suit. History .]] After dealing with T-Bone and his marines, Sanji, Franky and Usopp (in his Sogeking guise) wind up in the dining room cart where they met Wanze. After a few talks which provoke the three, Franky and Usopp go on ahead while Sanji fights against him. At first its an even match until Wanze makes ramen from his nose and creates a battle suit out of it. Sanji ends up getting stuck after trying an attack to which Wanze slams him around the kitchen a few times. Sanji manages to free himself, now angry that Wanze would waste food so carelessly, he makes an exception to his all kicks fighting style, grab some kitchen knifes and cuts the suits into slices though leaves Wanze intact. He then bashes Wanze with a few kicks, changing his face into that of a bishonen. Furious at this, Wanze pulls out an enlarged poison-soaked knife, attacking Sanji in a frenzy while also badmouthing Robin. However that would be his last mistake as Sanji easily hits him with a hard kick, changing his face back to normal and sending Wanze into the room where the CP9 are, knocked unconscious. His fate after that is unknown. Early One Piece According to Oda in an SBS column in Vol. 42, Wanze was originally going to be a sexy female chef, but was changed to a male "surfer dude" with goggles. His 3rd design resembled a stereotypical French chef, his 4th design was very close to Wanze's bishōnen look, and his 5th design had apelike features and goggles. Trivia * In a recent poll in Shonen Jump to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Wanze ranked at 75th. * During his fight with Sanji, Wanze sets his left shoe on fire, its a possibility this is where Sanji thought up his Diable Jambe attack (in which Sanji sets his leg on fire and uses it to increase the damage inflicted on his opponents). * Like other One Piece characters, Wanze has is own Laughter Style, starting it with "Sa" (i.e. Sasasasasasa!). * He makes a cameo in episode 303, where he is seen walking in the background. * "Wanze" in German means "Heteroptera", a type of bugs. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Cooks Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:CP9 Saga Villains Category:World Government